Through Tears and Breakage
by dontreadplease
Summary: A NepTav fic because there aren't nearly enough... Rated M for possible future situations and mention of some present situations. Please give me your reviews... or don't read... or read your choice... I'm sorry.


This was it, the special day. The game had long since been won, everyone had been revived and placed into a new universe that was both troll friendly and human friendly, and now Nepeta was _finally _going to tell Karkat how she felt about him. She put on something cute for once and brushed out her unruly hair... Her palms were sweaty and she was shaking with nervousness as she applied makeup. She had been practicing all week, just so when she told him, he would think she was too gorgeous to refuse.

Nepeta smiled at herself in the mirror; admiring how good a tomboy like herself could look if she tried hard enough. She was half tempted to giggle girlishly and practice batting her lashes, but there wasn't enough time for that! She had been delaying this for sweeps, now she was going to get it out of her system.

Nepeta grabbed a peice of toast on her way out the door and ate it on her way to Mr. Vantastic. She vaguely noticed passing by Dirk who whispered, "Sugoi..." as she passed and passing Rufioh who gave her a thumbs up, but it gave her more courage to do this. Once she reached Karkat's hive she opened the door and- _Gasp!_- What should she see but some flushed red pailing accuring, not only that, but her friend! Terezi and Karkat were now officially a thing, they were so into it they didn't notice her open the door. Tears instantaneously welled up with the breaking, no _shredding_ of her vascular muscle. She slammed the door, but they still didn't notice, even as she ran away crying.

She ran crying all the way to a place they all agreed would be a good addition: A Cherry Orchard. She curled up under a tree and sobbed. Little did she know that one of her friends did notice her, and he had followed her to the orchard determined to figure out what was wrong and try to fix it. Tavros approached cautiously, well aware that she was a huntress and a feral one at that, and in her current state she might snap and harm him.

"Nepeta?" He called softly, his voice laden with concern and helpfulness. She turned to him with a jump but she realized who it was and did not get violent.

The troll girl in question wiped some mascara filled tears off her cheek, before looking up at him and giving him an empty smile, " Yes, Tafuros?".

He bit his lip and sat down next to her, "What's the matter?", he implored. He noticed that she was wearing something much dressier than she was accustomed to, and the black flowing down her cheeks entailed that she was in fact wearing makeup. Even if her face hadn't been leaking the subtle sparkly green eye shadow would've given it away. Surely there was a story behind all of this, one that he definitely wanted to hear.

Nepeta blinked, she wasn't even sure Equius would want to hear the story, and he was her moirail! It was his job to listen to her problems and woes, but the look in Tavros' eyes told her he wanted to hear. Not only that he wanted to hear, but that he _cared_. She cleared her throat and sat up so that she was in a good stance for story telling, "I don't know if you know this...," She started with a sniffle, "but I've had flushed felines for Karkitty fur sweeps..." She looked up at Tavros to see if he'd known.

He smiled at her with sympathetic eyes and raised his hands in truce, "Uh, No offense but just about everyone knows... including Karkat."

Nepeta frowned and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "Oh...," She uttered taken aback a bit, but she shook her head and continued, "So I went to go tell him today...," When she said this Tavros leaned forward with widened eyes, No one ever expected her to tell him, more than likely it was going to be him who discussed her flushed feelings for him. This was it. The story of why the tears had happened, had Karkat told her no? No, something that simple wouldn't make the cat girl run off in tears, she was stronger than that.

Nepeta saw the look on Tavros' face, craving the rest, and smiled sadly, "I walked in on...," She choked back more tears and shook her head before continuing, "Did you know Karkitty and Purrezi are matesprit's?" The tears came harder as though hearing herself say it was the final cannon blow to her ship which caused it to sink.

Tavros flinched in sympathy and scooped her up in a hug. It wasn't easy when your flush crush didn't want you... Even harder when they want someone else. He could only imagine how hard it was when the person they wanted was your best friend. He had known the pain of walking in on your flush crush and their new matesprit... Specifically John and Vriska. He hugged her tightly and whispered, "I am so sorry."

Nepeta blinked in surprise for a few seconds before hugging him back. A couple minutes later they pulled out of the hug and Tavros smiled at her, "You know... the same thing sorta happened with Vriska and I." He told her simply. Nepeta's eyes bulged with curiousity and she curled up on the ground looking up at him ready to hear the story of how Ms. Serket had ripped his heart out.

Tavros was more than obliged to tell her, "Well... We were all staying together in the desert... You know back when we were all dead," He started,"And I had decided to propose to Vriska, you know... Human marry her? So, I walked into our recuperation block and there she was with John... Buck naked and getting down and dirty."

Nepeta gasped, placing both hands over her mouth, "What did you do?" She inquired with wide wonderous eyes, and for the first time, Tavros noticed how pretty her eyes were... Such a lovely shade of green.

He blushed a light orange and chuckled a bit rubbing the back of his head and leaning back a slight, "I threw the ring at them and stomped off, not the best thing I could've done but if felt nice."

She giggled at him and nodded, "Serves them right! You and Vriskers were in a matespritship and she disrespected that... Meow dare she disregard the pawdrants like that!" She huffed a bit and flipped her hair out of her face, she looked Tavros over and thought, 'Meow why would Vriskers cheat on him! He's good looking and sweet and caring...' She could feel her cheeks heat up and giggled looking back up into his face... Was he...?

She was blushing. Tavros could see it, but why? Did she notice something in him too? He chuckled a bit awkwardly wondering how he could even find out. It's not like he could just up and ask her, could he? He took a breath and gathered up his courage, "Well... If I was Karkat, I'd be really upset right now... Missing out at a chance to date one of the prettiest trolls this place has to offer."

It was silent for a minute as Nepeta's cheeks started to glow with green, and right as Tavros was aboout to apologize for being out of line, Nepeta giggled. She, then, looked up straight into his bronze eyes and smiled, "Do you really mean it Tafuros?"

His heart started racing, were eyes supposed to sparkle that much? He couldn't think of how to speak... He couldn't even form words in his mind, but something took over for him and suddenly Nepeta was in his arms and their noses were almost touching. He was looking deeply into her eyes and he smiled. This was not just any smile... It was the smile of Pupa turning from boy to man, the most confident heart melting smile ever, "How could I not?"

The two of course shared a kiss after this, but little did they know three people had seen. Not just any three people, but the three worst people to see. Aranea Serket was already off telling everyone, Meulin Leijon was already writing a fic and printing off copies, and last but most certainly not the least embarrassing... Kankri Vantas was already right behind them with a whistle shrilling loudly and ranting on why pda should be tagged.


End file.
